fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shohei Roland
This character is under construction. History Shohei Roland was a high ranking and well respected information broker. He was renound for his photographic memory; his ability to remember any event for the rest of his life. It is unknown when, but Shohei recieved 1 client named Martin that wanted information about Sacred Beasts. To his suprise, Shohei knew nothing about them. However, this did not prevent him from beginning his research. From there he learned everything he needed to know about the beasts and the Forsaken War, except, how to make the contract. Apparently, the only way for someone to truly know how to do this, is to actually do it themselves. So he told his client to wait for a couple of days. During that time, Shohei traveled to one of the shrines; there he met Karen Kitsune. To his eyes, this "beast" was the most beutiful creature he had ever witnessed. From there, Shohei made the blood contract and recieved the Underworld Stigma. He returned to Martin with specific directions to all the shrines in the world. After that, Shohei continued on with his life as a broker, with Karen at the back of his mind. Over time, Shohei never once used the Stigma, which sparked Karen's curiosity in him. She began to appear in his dreams with questions comments; saying that he does not have a lust for power like most humans do. Karen began to admire him and admitted her love on his birthday. Even though Shohei felt the same way, it was obvious that they could never be together as long as she was sealed away. So, Shohei used every bit of information he had on reversing sealing spells and came up with the Underrun ''spell; designed to reverse the effects of Overdrive at the cost of a single body part. However, the spell only lasted as long as the caster remained alive. When casted, Shohei gave up his left eye, the same eye that was affected by the Underworld Stigma, and created an artificial eye (similar to Erza Scarlet's). Years past and the both of them became married to one another (''Martin as his best man) and had a child named ''Daichi Roland. ''More time had gone by and Shohei decided to have a small get together with ''Martin. ''When they met up, Shohei notcied something odd about ''Martin. ''He had been possessed by Ko, the Sacred Beast whom he decided to make a contract with. Ko ran rampant and ended up murdering Shohei right in front of Karen. Appearance Shohei was a tall and normally built man with gray hair and light skin. His everyday clothes were his black suit and tie with black shoes. Personality Shohei was generally calm and happy. He gained pleasure out of helping others through his work as an information broker. Shohei was always cheerful around Karen. Magic and Abilities Shohei used a branch of Parasite Magic called Probe. With it, Shohei was able to interogate the minds of anyone he touched. He was also able to create magic worms that would enter a target's head, giving him control over the target. Shohei was not an overachieving mage. Since he was a business man, Shohei did not have much time to mess around with magic or train. Therefore he was not fairly powerful, however, was able to hold his own and defend himself when needed. Trivia Shohei Roland was the first person in his familly to learn magic and his descendants all became mages.